The present invention relates to an arrangement on screen printing machines for the interchangeable holding and lengthwise tensioning of rotary screens whose face-side end sections can be connected to the rotary holding sections. The holding sections are mounted on non-rotary bearing housings. These bearing housings are connected to at least one lengthwise carrier which is located on the outside of the rotary screen, parallel to the screen axis, and fastened to the machine frame.
There are already known in the art various designs relating to the interchangeable holding and lengthwise tensioning of rotary screens. Those arrangements where the screen holders are held by lengthwise carriers located outside the rotary screen, e.g., a pair of struts, are distinguished by the fact that practically the entire interior of the rotary screen is available for accommodating the ink supply and the squeegee device.
However, with the known or conventional arrangements of this type, the inside of the rotary screen is accessible only through sometimes very rapidly rotating parts of the screen holders, for example, through rotating inside sleeves of the screen holders (cf. Austrian Pat. No. 296,928, Austrian Pat. No. 302,378 and Austrian Pat. No. 303,659). These rotating components interfere with manipulation of the ink supply inside the screen of the screen printing device during printing and constitute a permanent safety hazard to the operating personnel.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide safe manipulation, during operation, of a screen holder of the initially mentioned type.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement of the foregoing character which is simple in construction and may be economically fabricated.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement, as described, which has a substantially long operating life, and may be readily maintained in service.